Conventional semiconductor modules have a problem of a warp in a base board on which a semiconductor element and the like are disposed, during operation. For example, a power module described in Patent Document 1 reduces a warp in a base board by sandwiching a metal layer between two insulating substrates to form a substantially symmetrical structure.